Princess Amber/Gallery/Screenshots
Screenshot images of Princess Amber from Sofia the First. Season One Sofiathefirstmovie1080p.png Sofia Amber James.jpg|Amber with Sofia and James SofiaamberHildegard Clio01.png Amber&sofia.png Sofia.the.First.S01E02.jpg Sofia and Amber in The Big Sleepover 1.png Clio and Amber.png The-Big-Sleepover-1.png|Amber and her friends astonished by Ruby and Jade's behavior Amber02.jpg Amber05.jpg|"Good luck." Its Just Us Princesses.jpg|"Its just us princesses." SofiaJames Amber.png Amber06.png A Royal Mess 2.jpg Amber07.png|Amber loves her tiaras Amber and Hildegard04.png|"Perfect!" Amber10.png|Amber with her Friends Jun, Clio and Hildegard Sejak hari-hari tu, mereka bertiga mana dapat dipisahkan.png|Amber, Clio and Hildegard holding their fans watching Sofia and Vivian's Dream Castle Amber-and-her-Peacock-Praline.png amber14.png Amber12.png|Amber told Sofia that she only names 138 kingdoms Amber and Hildegard01.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard Amber and Hildegard03.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard while Jun is watching them Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-17h14m48s241.png|"Miss Fauna?" The Princess Test03.png Amber11.png|Amber worried about the plaid cookies while Hildegard and Sofia take care of her BAILEYWICK!!!.png|"BAILEYWICK!!!" Sofia &Amber.png Dab-dab-dab.png|''Dab! Dab! DAB!'' Princess Amber 1.JPG|Swallowing a date. Amber and Sofia in Tangu 2.png My Tiara.png|"My Tiara!" Princess Amber 6.JPG Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 5.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 6.jpg Princess Amber Two to Tangu 5.png|"Princess Jasmine!" Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Two to Tangu 1003.png Two to Tangu 1007.png Two to Tangu 1006.png Amber's-Fear-of-Frogs.png|Amber's fear of frogs (ranidaphobia) Tea-for-Too-Many-2.png Sofia.the.First.S01E18.Tea.for.Too.Many.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 000275858.jpg|Amber Winks Tea-for-Too-Many-13.png Tea-for-Too-Many-15.png|"Do I need to sing the song again?" Tea-for-Too-Many-17.png Tea-for-Too-Many-20.png Princess-Butterfly-3.png Princess-Butterfly-5.png Princess-Butterfly-7.png Princess-Butterfly-10.png Princess-Butterfly-12.png Princess-Butterfly-13.png|Amber pricks her finger Princess-Butterfly-15.png Image-E232 525ACB05.jpg Princess-Butterfly.png Princess Butterfly Screenshots 2.png The-Princess-Butterfly-Screenshots.jpg Princess Butterfly Amber1000.jpg Princess-Butterfly-24.png Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001229438.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001279988.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001292751.jpg Princess Amber & Prince James Aunt Tilly Embarasses Her & James.PNG The Baker King may be hundred.jpg|"May be hundred!" The Baker King 1.png The-Baker-King-3.png The Baker King Amber cake.jpg The-Baker-King-10.png|The family back in there soft. snugly, cozy royal clothes. Amber hugging her tiara.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-17.png|"Of each, I'll take one bite." Sofia the First Episode 23 Holiday in Enchancia.flv snapshot 08.16 -2013.12.28 15.56.01-.png Holiday in Enchancia Sofia Amber hug.jpg|Amber and Sofia hug while singing "Peace and Joy" Four's-A-Crowd-23.png Four's-A-Crowd-26.png|"I'm impressed." Four's-A-Crowd-27.png Four's-A-Crowd-30.png|Getting along well with Sofia's friends Four's A Crowd 7.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-35.png Four's-A-Crowd-38.png Four's A Crowd 5.png|Sofia and Amber in costumes Season Two Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-1.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-9.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-10.png|Eating pancakes Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-12.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-45.png|"I never needed a spell to lose my patience." Two Princesses and a Baby 1029.png|Amber gets a kiss from Baby James Two princess and a baby1000.png Two princess and a baby1004.png Two princess and a baby1013.png Two princess and a baby1020.png Two Princesses and a Baby1022.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-35.png|"I'm your twin, your my twin..." Two_Princesses_and_A_Baby_Screenshots.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-38.png|"Two by Two." Two Princesses and a Baby1023.png Two Princesses and a Baby1024.png The-Enchanted-Feast-3.png The-Enchanted-Feast-9.png The-Flying-Crown-1.png|Amber cheering with Clio and Hildegard The-Flying-Crown-17.png Amber's boating Tiara.png|Amber wearing her boating tiara Miranda and Amber.png Mom's-the-Word-20.png 未命名6763.png 未命名6764.png|"It smells like fish!" 未命名6744.png 未命名6736.png 未命名6741.png 未命名6748.png|"Baileywick is a frog!" 未命名6751.png 未命名6754.png 未命名6752.png The-Silent-Knight-2.png The-Silent-Knight-6.png The-Silent-Knight-18.png|Ohhh! Enchanted-Science-Fair-5.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-18.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-23.png|Guilty grin Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 9 (3).JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 16.JPG Enchanted-Science-Fair-43.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png King-for-a-Day-8.png 未命名7290.png King-for-a-Day-49.png King-for-a-Day-50.png King-for-a-Day-51.png 未命名7288.png|"What? I'm supposed to be in next!" 未命名7287.png 未命名7284.png When You Wish Upon a Well 13.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 17.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 15.jpg Princess Amber Recognizes That Amulet around That cats neck Anywhere.PNG Sofia-in-Amber's-arms.png Princess Amber tells Sofia to Sit Right There.PNG|"Sit." Princess Amber Panic.PNG When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-7.png When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-9.png When You Wish Upon a Well 20.jpg|Amber holding Sofia Gizmo-Gwen-8.png|Amber's berry bowls Gizmo-Gwen-6.png|Carefully examining the blue berries Gizmo-Gwen-38.png Gizmo-Gwen-41.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-16.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-18.png|"He's a lot better than Cedric." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-2.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-21.png|Amber wearing her fancy safari hat Princesses-to-the-Rescue-22.png|"I will do it for daddy, and a little bit for James, but mostly for daddy." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-1.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-13.png|Meeting Mulan Princesses-to-the-Rescue-26.png Ghostly-Gala-4.png|Amber's scared The-Emerald-Key-9.png No True Princess could sleep on This.PNG Scrambled-Pets-12.png Royal Twins.png Baileywhoops 30.PNG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-1.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-2.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-6.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-8.JPG Rapunzel in Sofia the First 6.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.png Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (2).JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (1).JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-10.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (8).JPG|Amber to the rescue Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (9).JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (16).JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (20).JPG Amber gets a new art kit.PNG|Amber gets a new art kit for Wassallia Substitute Cedric 1.jpg|Amber with a mustache Dissappero.png 45. Substitute Cedric (18) feat. Amber.png Clover Time Astronomer Amber.jpg|Astronomer Amber 47. In a Tizzy (11) feat. Amber -Struggle-.png|Amber driving a Go-Carriage In-a-Tizzy-19.png Play-With-Us.png The-Littlest-Princess-2.jpg Buttercup-Amber-15.png Buttercup-Amber-16.png Buttercup-Amber-18.png Buttercup-Amber-21.png Buttercup-Amber-26.png Buttercup-Amber-27.png Buttercup-Amber-30.png Sofia the First S02E26 Buttercup Amber 1080p.mkv 20150712 141529.472.jpg|Being offered some boots Buttercup-Amber-33.png Buttercup-Amber-36.png Buttercup Amber 7.PNG Buttercup-Amber-2.png Buttercup-Amber-8.png Buttercup-Amber-10.png Buttercup-Amber-42.png Buttercup-Amber-44.png Buttercup-Amber-45.png|Amber covered in mud Buttercup-Amber-55.png Amber in her Buttercup Outfit.png|Amber dressed as a Buttercup Buttercup-Amber-56.png Buttercup-Amber-57.png Buttercup-Amber-59.png|"Amber will miss you too." Sidekick-Clio-44.png Season Three Amber in Cool Hand Fluke 1.png Amber in Cool Hand Fluke 2.png Sofiafluke13.png Sofia the first S03E02 (3).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (7).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (9).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (14).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (15).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (19).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (21).jpg Amber and Sofia and Zooey.png PrincessZooeyClub15.png Sofia the First - Princess Adventure Club4.jpg Princess Amber & Princess Sofia are sure They can find 6 Princesses somewhere.PNG 61. The Princess Ballet (23) feat. Amber, Kari -ending-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (18) feat. Amber.png 61. The Princess Ballet (6) feat. Amber.png 61. The Princess Ballet (2) feat. Amber.png Lord-of-the-Rink-7.png Lord-of-the-Rink-30.png Lord-of-the-Rink-54.png Lord of the Rink Maya Amber.jpg Sealian4 decoy.png Her Royal Spyness Promo.png Sealian18.png Sofia-the-First-Season-3-Episode-17--Her-Royal-Spyness.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 09.jpg Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-19.png Dads and Daughters Day 39.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 41.jpg Dads and Daughters Day Oh no.jpg|"Oh, no!" Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-22.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-18.png Dads and Daughters Day 67.jpg Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-24.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-25.png|"We love our dad" Camp Wilderwood 3.png Camp Wilderwood 6.png Royal Vacation 3.png Royal Vacation 8.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Royal Family.jpg|"So, where are we going, Daddy?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber excited.jpg|"Isn't that Exciting!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Lunch 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber asks Sofia.jpg|"What are you up to, Sofia?" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png The_Princess_Prodigy_14.png Season Four Sofia The First Season 4 Episode 1 – Day of the Sorcerers.png The-Crown-of Blossoms-2.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-7.png|Amber blows her whistle at Sofia The-Crown-of-Blossoms-8.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-9.png The Mystic Isles 5.png The Mystic Isles 6.png The Mystic Isles 3.png The Mystic Isles 24.png|Sofia and Amber riding Unicorns The Mystic Isles 20.png The_Magic_of_the_Mystic_Isles.png The Mystic Isles 22.png The Mystic Isles 7.png The Mystic Isles 17.png The Mystic Isles 8.png The_Mystic_Isles_25.png Princess Jade Amber commoner.jpg Pirated Away 2.png Pirated Away 4.png Pirated Away Sofia Amber.jpg Pirated Away 8.png Pirated Away 11.png Pirated Away 13.png Pirated Away 15.png Pirated Away 16.png Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Elena of Avalor galleries